


Crystal Blue Persuasion

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to Beranda to help quell planet-wide rioting by activating the Force-connected Blue Cave crystals.   The truth spell that ensues applies even to questions that you may not want to know the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Blue Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the beta readers who made this a better story (Merry Amelie, Lady Saddlebred). All mistakes are my own.  
> First published in ConStrict zine July 2015 - thanks to Sian for all her support.

"If we can avert a civil war, the risk will be worth it." Qui-Gon's brow was furrowed as he scrolled through the datapad a second time.

"It is a critical confluence of events that only the trusted truth can resolve." Plo Koon leaned back in his chair as he looked around at the other members of the mission committee that he currently chaired to note their nods of agreement. "Popular sentiment over political and financial allegations plus the furor over four different criminal cases have forced the government's hand. We have deemed the danger of potential insurrection to be real and increasing rapidly. There are many in the planetary government who are not happy about the situation, so it is essential you are successful."

"The Council has approved the Berandans' formal request to activate the Blue Cave for the investigations." Mace Windu was sitting in on the meeting as another voice from the Council. "It will be an onerous assignment, but you are by far the best qualified master available for the task."

"But in some ways also very rewarding." Qui-Gon set the 'pad on the table. He looked straight at Mace Windu. "And I'm sure Obi-Wan will be able to keep things under control while I'm in the Cave."

"Let's hope so," muttered Windu.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and kept silent, wondering how he could possibly work any harder to justify his master's show of confidence in the face of the Councilor's obvious doubts, let alone earn the right to share his true feelings about Qui-Gon Jinn.

**** **** ****

Obi-Wan's eyes were tired after hours of reading and re-reading all their mission information, and he was frustrated with his lack of understanding. He rose from the metal chair at the small table in their shared cabin and stretched. His gaze found its way to where Qui-Gon lay in the lower bunk with his boots off and eyes closed; he tried not to stare too long as that tended to give rise to thoughts that he knew he needed to keep concealed.

"Master?" called Obi-Wan, bond muted and voice low in case Qui-Gon actually was asleep instead of just thinking.

"Yes, Padawan?" came the prompt response.

"I've been reading about this Blue Cave. I know it got its name from all the blue crystals inside, it's a planetary treasure, people wait years to get a slot to go inside because something weird about the harmonics makes them think they feel good…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off as he worried at a front tooth with his tongue, afraid he was about to look very stupid.

"And?" Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes and swung his legs out to sit upright.

"The mission information does not seem to be complete. Obviously the Force is involved somehow or they wouldn't have asked for a Jedi to come, but I don't understand how this cave makes people of different species 'feel good' if it's a physical phenomenon." Obi-Wan sighed. "And it's definitely not clear what you're going to 'activate' to change the nature of what happens in that cave. I'm not seeing any of that in the mission briefing or background information."

"Those are quite reasonable questions, Padawan, and it is good that you grasped the lack of clarity in parts of the briefing. It is not an easy thing to explain until you have experienced it in person, but I had the rare privilege of visiting the Blue Cave when I was a young knight." A half-smile quirked one corner of Qui-Gon's mouth. "And the benefit of perusing certain highly restricted files before we left."

Obi-Wan's shoulder twitched and he fought to keep his expression neutral. "Oh. Something else mere padawans don't need to know, I suppose."

"Padawan." Qui-Gon's tone was quiet but firm. He rose and went to stand in front of his apprentice. "Even I don't get access to things that are not considered necessary for a given mission. You have come a long way in your levels of ability and responsibility. I have a great deal of trust and confidence in you."

"Master Windu doesn't seem to agree with that opinion."

"He tends to be conservative, and for this particular mission I suspect he would have preferred a padawan with more than a year as a senior. He offered to send another master or senior knight along as backup, but I assured him we didn't need one."

Obi-Wan's breath caught and he sharply cut his eyes upward. A spike of happiness warred with another of sudden anxiety. "I appreciate the vote of confidence, but have I missed something else? You are implying that there is risk, but I didn't see this task as being highly dangerous or at least not more so than other missions we've been on. There have been riots over the perceived inequities in the justice system as well the accusations of financial malfeasance, but enough to warrant our intervention?"

"When you said the Cave was a planetary treasure, that was an understatement, Padawan. The people regard it as their own unique galactic pride and guard it fiercely. Part of their anger is over accusations of exploiting it for gain. And we are not intervening so much as facilitating the Bendarans' ability to resolve their issues in a manner everyone trusts by activating the Blue Cave."

"Alright, so we're back to this mysterious cave. Some enlightenment, please?"

Qui-Gon smiled and waved a hand at the table, but kept silent until both of them were seated.

"The Blue Cave of Beranda is a unique geological place. A quirk of the chemicals and water created not only small crystals on the walls, but also many large crystals on the ceiling and, of course, the six sisters that form almost an oval around the inner perimeter."

"Right, I've seen the pictures and they are quite beautiful. I've also listened to the recordings that were made there, though, and felt nothing."

"The harmonics that are generated inside the cave from even the slightest noises, particularly from the six sisters, are very subtle. Various species can feel them below the conscious threshold and you can only feel them in person. Scientists believe those harmonic vibrations induce feelings of pleasure and peacefulness, but they can't rationally explain the near-euphoric sensations that some beings attained. When Jedi first visited, however, they detected the presence of the Force and found that the more Force-sensitive an individual was, the more pleasure the being perceived. Nobody, however, including the Jedi, has been able to establish why every single being who enters feels at least something regardless of their Force sensitivity or lack thereof."

"That certainly explains its popularity and the resentment that built up when outsiders were allowed to start coming in and there were allegations of time slots being sold illegally. But what are you going to be doing in the Cave?"

"I am going to commune with the Force and turn the Cave into a truth generator."

Obi-Wan blinked twice. "What are you talking about?"

"About three hundred years ago, Master Velso Gayar received permission to explore the connection between the Cave and the Force. He spent several days of intense meditation inside the cave. After the fourth day, local officials who were observing began feeling very relaxed and compelled to speak only the truth. The effect seemed to last for forty-eight hours for every person if they remained near the Cave." Qui-Gon grinned. "By all reports, not everyone was happy with what happened to them and there were some very interesting revelations. Over the next several years, the Jedi were allowed time in the Cave to refine the technique and now the Berandan government occasionally asks us to 'activate' that feeling. In this case, they want everybody involved in the criminal cases as well as the political and financial allegations to undergo this effect before they start the first day of recorded interviews."

"So everyone will believe that genuine truth is being told?"

"Exactly. The effect has been verified many times. The required techniques are in those restricted files I studied before we left. It is not easy and requires an experienced Jedi master, preferably with a deep connection to the Living Force."

Obi-Wan gave a little snort. "No wonder they chose you, Master. So do I get to sit around and make nice with the delegates while you talk to the Cave?"

"It is more complicated than that." Qui-Gon leaned forward, hands flat on the table. All humor was gone from his face. "You remember that our tasking requires you to monitor the activation?"

"Yes, Master. That was another thing I didn't fully understand."

"After we are satisfied that initial preparations for the reviews are complete, I will be going into the Cave. For three days, I will be in an increasingly deep communion with the Force. For those three days and the fourth while I withdraw, this mission is completely in your hands. Not just keeping things quiet until the reviews begin, but my life could be in your hands, Obi-Wan. One risk is probably small -- after the first twelve hours I cannot withdraw from that level of communion in time to defend myself should there prove to be violent elements on Beranda who are able to force entry into the Cave. Most important, you need to ensure that I do withdraw on that fourth day instead of being lost in the communion. Temple records tell us that has happened twice. That is why only very senior masters are allowed to perform this task. How to do monitoring and, if necessary, the withdrawal facilitation, is knowledge I have been entrusted to teach you over the next two days of our journey."

Obi-Wan sat stunned. He had been expecting this to be yet another straightforward set of mediations and his role to be the increasingly frustrated one of silent, almost invisible assistant or finder of information, but it seemed he was being let off his leash in a very big way. He took a measured breath before speaking.

"I see why why Master Windu wanted to send a master with us."

"As do I, Padawan." Qui-Gon reached out and let his fingers rest lightly on top of Obi-Wan's hand. "I know we have had our differences, that you have felt the sting of my voice more than once and do not feel that you have been making sufficient progress since your promotion. Moving to senior padawan is a difficult transition and you have been given far more difficult challenges, but I have seen you grow to meet those challenges." He leaned forward even more and took both of Obi-Wan's hands in his own. "If I did not believe you could do this, I would have accepted Mace's offer. I believe in you, my Obi-Wan, and I am certain that you will be successful."

A flush of heat swept through Obi-Wan as he nodded slowly. He wasn't entirely certain if the heat was from Qui-Gon's hands holding his so firmly or the intense stare from those dark blue eyes, but he knew his soul also sang with joy from the surge of self-confidence Qui-Gon's words gave him.

"I shall do my best," said Obi-Wan.

"That is all I can ask for." Qui-Gon briefly tightened the pressure of his hands before releasing them and leaning back. "And it is my task to ensure you have the information you need to perform your task. Shall we get started?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan briefly mourned the loss of contact but that feeling was replaced by eagerness to learn. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

It wasn't until he was drifting off to sleep several hours later that the full import of what Qui-Gon would be doing hit home. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open and he gave a small shudder as he listened to the quiet breathing in the bunk below him. The rest of his night passed in fitful dreams of all the ways that his master might react as the truth poured from his unwilling lips under dancing blue lights.

**** **** ****

The view below didn't look particularly unusual or impressive as the government air shuttle that had brought the Jedi from the spaceport near the capitol city made a detour above the vicinity of the Blue Cave. A circle about six kilometers across had been burned into the meadows and forests that covered the hills at the foot of a small mountain range – a tall fence ran through the middle of the cleared areas. Near the center was a cluster of small, one and two-story buildings and several tents were being erected. There were two parking areas for ground and air vehicles and one road that went west toward the town of Cavern, which had grown up to support the traffic and activities of the Blue Cave. The incoming road was full of trucks and vans, while on one side of the road orderly rows of trailers were being put in place. On the other side, close to the existing complex, spring flowers were being ruthlessly driven into the ground by a grader making a large flat area for the waiting loads of gravel. 

"Down there, sirs." The pilot tilted the craft so they could get a better view of the ground. "You can see some of the new sensors and patrols around the perimeter. That silver dome near the entrance is the air monitoring radar."

"It appears that you take the security of the Cave seriously," said Qui-Gon.

"Absolutely, sir." The pride was evident in the pilot's voice. "The Blue Cave belongs to all of us and only the best soldiers from the whole planet are chosen to protect it. And those farking politicians have learned the hard way that we won't put up with anything that threatens it."

"Has there ever been any significant danger to the Cave? Seems like a lot of people are not happy with what's been happening on Beranda right now."

"Not what I'd call significant, sir. The Cave, well, that's the one thing that belongs to everybody, so mostly what we see are people trying to get in without waiting their turn. There's been a few tries at digging tunnels to the side caves, so they keep adding to the sensor sytem." The pilot shrugged. "All that other fussing and fighting going on right now … I don't really follow that stuff. We just make sure nobody is stupid enough to mess with the cave and the people that have tickets from the government are allowed in at their right time."

Obi-Wan absently listened to the conversation, but his thoughts were occupied by the training of the previous two days. As the full extent of what Qui-Gon was going to attempt became clear to the apprentice, he gained a much better appreciation of why Master Windu had wanted a senior Jedi to accompany them on this assignment. A gradual immersion, yes, but Qui-Gon would end up going further and deeper than Obi-Wan had known was possible short of being one with the Force. His master seemed immensely excited at the prospect. Qui-Gon didn't think he would have any problems withdrawing, but Obi-Wan, on the other hand, kept seeing visions of his master as a practically lifeless body as he sought desperately to revive him. He was too well acquainted with his master's depth of obsession at times to believe that the withdrawal would be easy. Qui-Gon had reassured him several times that not only was he confident in Obi-Wan's abilities but that their bond was widely deemed to be stronger than most, which was an important element if a revival did become necessary.

"Padawan?"

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan jerked himself back from his preoccupation.

"We're preparing to land in Cavern."

*** ***

'Cave City', as it was also known, was a jarring contrast to the serenity surrounding the Blue Cave complex. As their craft settled at the small airport, Obi-Wan was still trying to decide if the place resembled more a kicked insect hill or an abscess that had swelled and burst. The town boiled with people, banners, speech-makers and reporters. Its boundaries had exploded with random lots full of vehicles, trailers, tents and two commandeered athletic fields containing huge mobile vans guarded by police. The few roads leading into town were gridlocked with traffic.

Two hours later, the Jedi were back in the flyer and headed to the Blue Cave complex. The governor had been apologetic but firm that there was no room for them in the chaos of Cavern, so they had met with the government, judicial, police and military representatives in a crowded room within the terminal. There had been more sweaty hands and faces than could be accounted for by the heat, and voices had bordered on strident nervousness. Although Qui-Gon had been quite diplomatic about it, both Jedi were happy to escape back to the Cave area so they could get on with their work.

"Here's the latest schedule." Major Mak Rellting hit a button on his datapad before leaning back in his seat. The tall, lanky humanoid in the dark blue uniform of Cave Security was their personal liaison. Dark hair longer than a typical military cut framed his long, pale face. "Sorry they sprang that world broadcast on you, don't know if that's the sort of thing you usually get asked to do."

"Not often, but that's not a problem. It will be more of a problem of managing expectations about what I'll be doing in the Cave," said Qui-Gon. "There appears to be an extremely high level of anticipation, but there won't be anything to see until near the end of the third day, assuming I'm successful in the activation."

"There's a lot at stake, sir. There's been rumbling for several years about scandals, corruption in the justice system, vote rigging and whatnot." The major sat back up. "But when word started flying about buying and selling Cave tickets…" He shook his head. "We don't get involved in politics at the Cave, but even some of my people have been complaining about too many offworlders and rich people showing up with tickets. We have to let 'em in if they have a validated ticket, but the newsies have been poking hard to find out what's been going on."

"I can only provide the tool to get at the truth." Qui-Gon raised one eyebrow. "I had the impression that not everyone at the meeting fully understood that."

"Well, there are a lot of people counting on you to do that funny stuff with the Cave that makes people cough up straight words and maybe some of those people you saw at the meeting aren't all that anxious for that to happen. But there've been hundreds, maybe thousands, of people working their butts off to get all the people and questions lined up ready to go soon's you say the word that the sisters are ready. The whole planet will be watching the site once we turn the cameras on tomorrow morning." He gave a lopsided smile. "Your padawan will get to see the whole setup, but you won't recognize the place when you come out."

"It does look like quite a major logistics undertaking. It sounds like there will be an eight-ring circus going on for the entire forty-eight hours after the Cave is activated," said Obi-Wan.

"That's a good way to put it, sir." Rellting hesitated. "There's going to be a ton of people watching you while Master Jinn is out of touch. No disrespect intended, but you do look awful young for the job."

"That's alright, Major. I have many years of mission experience and once you've been dissected by the Jedi Council several times, a situation like this will not be an issue." Obi-Wan grinned. "And I am sure you will be able to help me through any local issues that might arise."

Rellting sat up straighter. "You got that right, sir."

*** *** *** 

After dropping their packs off in the room they had been given in the military barracks, the Jedi were ushered through hallways filled with bustling people to meet the commanding officer, Colonel Julen.

Bald, short and heavily muscled, the colonel reminded Obi-Wan of a miniature rancor until his scowl changed to a huge smile when he saw the Jedi and their guide.

"Welcome, welcome." Julen enthusiastically shook hands with both of the Jedi. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you. Please, sit down so we can talk. Mak, please close the door. Oh, and sorry about the accommodations, but I thought it would be better if you were as close to the Cave as possible." 

"The room is fine, Colonel." Qui-Gon waved a hand graciously. "We've made do with far worse and you were quite correct that it would be a more useful location. May I ask how much you know about what I will be doing in the Cave?"

"To be honest, I don't really understand it beyond the idea that you're enabling some sort of enhanced connection between the crystals and the Force. And that creates a, um, …" he fumbled for a word, "aura or something? A field that makes people want to tell the truth, right?"

"That is essentially correct. I will be using myself as a conduit between the Force and the crystals – it is a very intense effort and it will be critical that I am not disturbed during the process. The governor briefed us that security has been increased due to valid threats from several small splinter groups. Do you agree with his assessment?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Julen's face scrunched up as if he had just tasted the last dregs of bad whiskey. "There's been a lot of violence and bad feelings here and some of the hotheads, young idiots mostly, have been saying that the Cave's 'truth spell', as they've been calling it, is just a government lie. Anybody who's been in the cave knows they're full of shit, but we can only allow so many people in at a time without risking damage. So as the population gets bigger, the percentage of people who've had their turn inside gets smaller and there are a few more people willing to listen." The colonel pushed a button on a console at his desk and a large map lit up on one wall. "This is classified information. We've added several regular military units inside the perimeter fence." He pushed more buttons and parts of the map lit up in yellow. "Six bivouacs and constant roving patrols inside and outside the perimeter. Some areas are difficult to get to on foot so additional sensors have been set up." A new area in white lit up, a large rectangle close to the Cave entrance. "An energy fence will be up by tomorrow afternoon around the area where the interrogations will be conducted." He sighed. "It's been quite a balancing act trying to set this up because in the past we've determined the truth effect only works within a kilometer of the Cave center, but everybody and all their cousins want to be there. I don't envy the people who had to make the final say on who gets to be physically present."

"That must certainly be a difficult task. Your security efforts do appear to be quite good, but I need to ask if you think there are still some threats that might be difficult to defend against."

Obi-Wan had been watching both Julen and Rellting, making himself as unobtrusive as possible. He felt a hitch of apprehension when he saw a muscle jump in Julen's jaw as Rellting twitched a shoulder.

"Well." Julen cleared his throat. "There are a few things I'm not completely happy about." He stopped again, then turned a switch on his console that changed the map to an enlarged view of just the Cave complex. 

"First, we still have to admit people who already have approved tickets for this time frame and refused to reschedule. We would have had even bigger riots if we had not done so. We've added additional screening stations so every person will get looked at twice for potential weapons, but it adds to the security complexity."

"So you are saying there will be visitors inside the Cave while I'm communing with the Force," said Qui-Gon slowly. He and Obi-Wan looked at each other – this was not a complication they had expected.

"Unfortunately, yes." Julen hastened to add, "But we will have extra guards within the Cave."

Qui-Gon adopted his 'not pleased but will deal with this after I've heard what other problems you have not yet mentioned' expression and let silence drag on.

Finally, Obi-Wan led with a prompt. "And those other things you are not happy about, Colonel?"

The two officers looked at each other, and this time it was Rellting who cleared his throat. "The Cave itself might present an issue." He nodded toward Julen, who pressed a button. "That display is the public map of the Cave. It's sort of a long rectangular shape and those are the six sisters in that oval. The black lines are the paths and benches where visitors are allowed." He paused while the Colonel slid a switch. A much larger and more jagged image was now superimposed on the first. "That is what the Cave is really like and we've kept the true mapping a closely guarded secret. We hope."

Qui-Gon just raised an eyebrow and waited. Obi-Wan also kept quiet as he studied the map which differed significantly from what they had been provided earlier and knew Qui-Gon would be having 'words' with whoever put their mission briefing together at the Temple.

"People have been studying the Cave for almost four hundred years, including your folk of course, but for security reasons we've kept blackout curtains and camouflage around the edges so normal visitors would think the Cave was smaller and simpler than it really is. The camouflage hides a security path and several niches and extensions, some of them quite deep." Rellting smiled tentatively. "There is one of the large niches that is always reserved for Jedi, so you will have privacy while you're in there."

"That is comforting," said Qui-Gon dryly as he frowned. "And?"

"The problem comes down to the fact that the Cave is a natural geological formation created by the flow of water inside the earth and we're not sure we've really found every possible way that the water might have made its way inside." Rellting sighed. "We think we know most of them, but, umm, even for those there is a possibility that the data might maybe have been hacked a year ago." He hastened to add, "The risk is very low that there is an exploitable route into the Cave, but there are strict limits on electronic devices inside the Cave and there are some very smart people among the otherwise idiot hotheads, so we thought you should know. Just to cover every possible problem."

"We need to see the entire Cave as soon as possible, Master," said Obi-Wan.

"Agreed." Qui-Gon paused. "Colonel, if we wanted to potentially thwart potential plotters, what would happen if I start this afternoon instead of tomorrow morning?"

Julen turned white. "Stars, you'd ruin everything. It's taken a tremendous effort to pull this together and it will just barely be ready on the original schedule, the fourth morning from tomorrow. The time window for people to trust the truth compulsion is simply too critical and there is too much that HAS to be completed within that window."

"Very well, I will adhere to the agreed schedule." Qui-Gon rose. "However, in light of this new information I want it clearly understood that Senior Padawan Kenobi is to be fully supported in whatever he feels is required for the success of our mission and safeguarding of my person while I am incommunicado. I have authorized him to pull me out of the Force communion early if the risk level becomes too high, and I trust his judgment in determining if and when that might be necessary."

Obi-Wan kept a neutral expression on his face as everyone rose and both of the officers assured Qui-Gon that they fully understood and would provide whatever was needed. He was reserving his own judgment on what this new information meant, but he fully intended to make sure he and his master talked before the next morning.

*** *** ***

It was late in the evening before the Jedi found themselves back in their room. 

They had toured the areas being set up inside the energy fence, observed the screening of authorized visitors, looked at the military and police operations. They had to stop before entering the Cave so Qui-Gon could assure a panicky-sounding planetary governor, several times, that he was going to stick to the schedule and he fully expected the Force to cooperate in providing six profoundly glowing sister crystals on time. That irritation was more than offset by the opportunity to watch visitors coming out of the Cave with beatific expressions of serene joy.

The public portion of the Cave was simple and kept all the visitors in blissful ignorance of the true extent of its dimensions through a combination of excellent camouflage and minimal lighting. The outer perimeter, behind the primary crystal structures, had a soundproofed walkway and silent guards hidden in niches giving them views of the main floor. The 'Jedi room', as Obi-Wan quickly came to think of it, was near the rear of the Cave with a narrow entrance that opened out into a large semi-circular room almost five meters across and three meters high, with unfinished walls which showed embedded blue crystals. It was relatively well-furnished with a discreet sanitary facility, cupboard with water, food and high-protein drinks, two chairs and a well-padded bed more than large enough for even Qui-Gon's size. There were many other odd niches, crannies and nooks plus five other openings that extended back to varying lengths and heights. They walked the outside of the cave and made it back just in time for the last of the evening meal served in a dining facility still packed with uniformed men jittering with nervous energy or trepidation, depending on their temperament.

"Tell me, Padawan. What did you think of your first visit to the Blue Cave of Beranda?" Qui-Gon sat at the desk in the room, sipping tea from a thermos he had borrowed from the dining room.

Obi-Wan finished pulling off his boots and flopped on his narrow bed before answering. 

"There was the size, of course. It was larger than the descriptions made it out to be, although that high jagged ceiling probably helped with that impression. And definitely very blue with all those crystals in the ceiling and floor. The Force was discernible well before we entered the Cave proper."

Obi-Wan put his hands behind his head. "I'm not sure of the right word, Master. The Force had a different… flavor or essence inside the cave. It was there, but felt like it was behind a veil that lifted just a little when I was standing near any of the sisters. And those sisters, I've never seen crystals that large. They must have been over four meters tall and at least two around. The weirdest part was that they felt warm but not really physically warm, more of a spiritually warm with traces of that odd Force essence. Even the air seemed a little different, not quite as cool as you'd expect in a cave but a tinge of warm blue."

"Interesting observations, Padawan. Master Gayar was the first to determine that the Force is concentrated in and around the Cave but operated on what he called a 'displaced frequency'. A large part of why the communion takes so long is working down to reach commonality with the Force spirit at a very deep level. Master Gayar likened it to finding the key and turning it to open the full potential of what the Force can be here when it interacts with the sister crystals, which includes honesty within and without to reach a core of ecstasy that can be overwhelming for one strong in the Force."

"If that is the case I understand why it would be good to have a companion along when you're attempting this. But what about the effect of the Force on the companion?" Obi-Wan kept his voice casual but inside he was anxious to hear the answer.

"All beings within range of the activation will feel the effects, but those stronger in the Force will feel it more, so that is a good question." Qui-Gon paused to put the cap on the thermos. "If you remember your analogy of feeling like there was a veil obscuring the Force, that veil is only fully lifted for the master Jedi who is doing the activation. You will definitely be impacted, but unlike the non-Jedi in the area, you are used to dealing with the Force, so you should be able to recognize what is happening, enjoy the feelings but still be removed enough to reach out to me if that becomes necessary." He grinned wickedly. "If you are worried about suddenly running about babbling your innermost secrets to the world, it doesn't work quite like that now that people know what to expect when the crystals 'light off', so to speak. But if you must reply to a direct question, you will reply truthfully. That is what the Bendarans are counting on and why they have been working so hard on compiling lists of questions and getting all the people here to this area that they want to put those questions to. It takes very great strength of will to refuse to answer, but a refusal will be taken as its own form of response."

"Nice to know the galaxy won't find out how many cookies I stole in the crèche when I was learning my Force skills," drawled Obi-Wan, using humor to hide his concern about a certain question he didn't know if he could handle if it came up without his intending it, "although it could get a little awkward dealing with some of those damned bureaucrats who don't normally get to find out what I really think of them."

Qui-Gon stood and came over to Obi-Wan's bed. "I'm sure your training will enable you to find appropriate words." His expression turned serious as he sat down on the bed. "Padawan, you will be a major focus point for the Bendaran people once I begin the activation process, and you have seen how much work is going on and what is at stake. Although low, the additional risks we have discovered today could make your mission even more difficult, particularly since there is little that you will be able to tell them given that there is no visible activity going on until near the very end of the process."

His master's words were not fully registering in his apprentice's head at that moment. The sudden lack of oxygen may have had something to do with that as Obi-Wan had stopped breathing at the unexpected physical contact along his leg and lower thigh. He frantically threw up an extra layer of shielding and sternly told a certain organ in his nether regions to STAY DOWN, DAMMIT. Much practice enabled him to retain a composed expression as he forced words out of his mouth.

"There are a lot of security precautions in place, Master, and as you pointed out, these new issues do not appear to significantly increase the level of danger."

Obi-Wan was just congratulating himself for appearing so normal when his master put a hand on his knee and let it rest there. His temperature suddenly seemed to go up several degrees.

"It is still a lot of responsibility that is being put on your shoulders." Qui-Gon leaned forward earnestly. "You will need to trust in yourself and look to the Force for guidance. This is not about impressing Master Windu or doing what you think will please me – we are here to support the Bendaran people. I believe you have the courage to stop the mission and call me back if you deem it necessary, but consider that only as a last resort."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan took a deep breath, hoping it would pass as a thoughtful pause as he calmed the sparks that started shooting around his gut when Qui-Gon absently massaged his knee. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to rest a bit before I meet with Major Rellting again to review the list of authorized visitors to the Cave and then go out to view the night security procedures at the main entrance."

"Excellent ideas, Padawan. I need to find a quiet spot for meditation to begin preparing for the communion." Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan's knee and stood up. "It is likely to be a long and hopefully boring four days," he gave a tiny half-smile, "so get some sleep tonight."

"Yes, Master, I shall." Obi-Wan quickly turned over on his stomach to hide his burgeoning erection and buried his head in his pillow as Qui-Gon puttered about for several minutes before leaving. He heaved a big sigh of frustration when the door finally closed, allowing him to take full advantage of the half hour he had to himself before he needed to leave. His last coherent thought before a final stroke to completion was a devout hope that Qui-Gon would not ask any embarrassing questions four days from now.

*** *** ***

The military control at the cave precluded the sort of chaotic running about that they had seen at Cavern and the next morning it looked like preparations were on track. Major Rellting escorted them to the briefing table where the governor was intensely quizzing Colonel Julen – he reported with a grimace that press passes were being ruthlessly enforced, and there were a lot of unhappy people cooling their heels outside the main gate.

Obi-Wan took his place next to Qui-Gon at the end of the table. While they sat through the various speeches and reports by experts and politicians, he watched the rows of reporters who repeatedly blared out interruptions. The tension in the air was like a muggy mist and it was easy to identify the various factions and their goals as well as who opposed whom. He made mental notes of those he thought he was most likely to have problems with when it was his turn in the spotlight.

It was almost two hours before Qui-Gon was called upon, and the room had grown aggressively noisy. He disdained the large podium at the middle of the table and walked out in front of the first row, stopping a scant meter from those sitting there. He stood with hands in his sleeves and a grave expression, while the cameramen shifted focus and the vocal detritus died down. Not until there was quiet did he collect the room with his eyes and begin speaking.

With a touch of envy for how much easier he thought it was to do this sort of thing if you were tall and imposing, Obi-Wan listened and continued to watch as Qui-Gon thanked the Bendarans for inviting him to help resolve the current crisis of unrest and mistrust. He watched closely those with the most skeptical or angry expressions, waiting for a bond nudge from his master as his cue to join him and be introduced. Obi-Wan could feel the wave of skepticism and disappointment in the room when Qui-Gon announced that there would be nothing visible to see until the very end of the activation process, but the force of his presence was sufficient to keep the grumblers from disrupting things. He was not looking forward to having to give any of these briefings himself as the anticipation level grew over the next few days.

Finally, they escaped back to the complex with Major Rellting running interference as they left from there to the Cave. The trio were mostly quiet as they walked down the winding thirty-meter entranceway and on to the Jedi room.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?" asked Rellting.

"I have everything I need here. My bodily functions will be dropping to a very low level and I will not eat or drink again until afterwards. Heat will be important since the Cave is cool; that will be one of the things my padawan will be monitoring. By far the most critical requirements will be uninterrupted privacy and security, so anything you can do to assist Padawan Kenobi in that regard will be appreciated."

Rellting nodded and left to stand outside.

"Do you have any questions before I begin, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon slowly sipped a high-protein drink.

"No, Master. I will come by every few hours, conditions permitting – immediately if I sense distress over our bond. Once the sisters begin glowing and all six achieve a steady state, I will stay with you to ensure that you make a safe withdrawal."

"Very good." Qui-Gon gave a short squeeze to Obi-Wan's shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure things will be fine, and I am very comfortable with undertaking this task knowing that you will be out here. I am quite looking forward to this experience, in fact."

"Just don't enjoy it so much that you forget to come back, Master." Obi-Wan smiled to keep the mood light.

"Yes, Padawan."

Obi-Wan bowed and left to join Major Rellting, hoping that his words were not prescient.

*** *** ***

After a brief pause to close the additional pairs of heavy blackout curtains that had been hung across the room opening, Obi-Wan asked for a slow perambulation around the outer edge of the Cave. He wasn't certain what he was looking for but felt it might be useful.

The furthest end of the Cave was by far the largest that lay behind the inner oval of screening. Obi-Wan walked closely along the rocky surface, occasionally reaching out to lay a hand on or between protruding crystals. His attention was caught by an occasional tiny wisp of cool breeze.

"How much confidence do you have in your maps of the Cave?" asked Obi-Wan. He kept his voice low in deference to the visitors in the main oval.

"The big parts, no doubts whatsoever." Rellting smiled. "A lot in the rest, but it is a big rocky space so I will never guarantee that we know every possible way in and out." 

Obi-Wan gave an appreciative grin, but kept his mind on the business at hand. "Some of these niches go back quite far. What are the smallest ones that you check out?"

"Anything larger than half a meter has been probed to the point where it got too small for the probe."

"Including the ceiling?"

"Well, perhaps not so much up there. We have to be very careful about disturbing the sisters, but I know we have sent small battery-operated drones up with lights and cameras several times, so we have those records if you need to see them. There are a lot of very sharp stalactites up there, another reason we try to keep the noise levels low in the Cave."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued his walk. Near the entrance he stopped to watch for a while.

Both Jedi had seen the two security checkpoints where visitors were searched and tickets verified, as well as the waiting room where the groups were held. Normally, up to twenty-five people at a time were escorted in for their twenty-minute visit with ten minutes between groups. Since many people had agreed to postpone their times, the largest sets were now running between twelve and sixteen.

Rellting went outside while Obi-Wan waited through two complete cycles. The anticipation on people's faces coming in rapidly changed to awe, a near-silent reverence as they found a seat. Most closed their eyes as their bodies relaxed and expressions gradually assumed a peaceful tranquility. None objected when attendants gently ushered them out. Obi-Wan found that if he relaxed his vigilance, he felt the low-level Force presence as an almost subliminal urge to slip into a meditative trance. After the third time he jerked himself back to an attentive state, he realized there was a question he should have already asked and hurried out.

"Did you enjoy the visit?" Rellting joined the Jedi as they left the waiting room and went toward the parking lots.

"It was interesting." Obi-Wan checked his bond but there was no change yet. "I have a better understanding of why people wait for years for a single visit."

"It does make quite an impression. That sense of peace lasts for several days and it's something you never forget. It's also hard to explain, so those who haven't been in sometimes tend to dismiss the phenomenon, although it doesn't stop them from signing up on the waiting list or for the occasional lottery of tickets."

"So tell me, Major. How do the security guards inside the Cave stay alert? And I just realized that you spent quite a bit of time inside with me but did not appear to succumb to the effect."

Rellting grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that. First, nobody's allowed to serve inside who has not made their visit. Second, guards are not allowed to stay in one place more than fifteen minutes – part of the training is to move as quietly as possible between stations. Third," he pulled an earpiece from his left ear, "they get randomly contacted or sent discordant noise. And finally, the longer you serve the more you kind of get used to sensing that hum inside you. It feels good, make no mistake about that, but it doesn't suck you in unless you let it. We also rotate people in and out since there's always work outside the Cave that needs doing."

"Your people are good, Major. I didn't notice so much rotating around. I suppose that also helps explain why those floor mats are so thick."

"Yes, sir. The mats help, but we get only the best soldiers here – and there's always a long waiting list of applicants. Stars, took me almost four years to get in and I worked my butt off to stay a top fiver for eval ratings."

Obi-Wan nodded and they set off to visit the various other preparations going on.

The Jedi uniform made Obi-Wan a conspicuous target for reporters, politicians and anybody else with questions to ask or demands to make. He adopted an expression of calm neutrality and a stock response of 'It's going well, nothing to report yet.' After the first hour of wandering about, though, he was grateful for the tandem of very large soldiers that Rellting assigned to follow them about – they kept all but the most aggressive interlopers at bay.

The additions to the complex were taking shape with impressive efficiency, at least inside the main fence. Rows of trailers and large vans were going up in neat, orderly rows for housing and working space. Beyond the new energy fence, large solar generators were being towed into place. Outside the main fence, a mix of soldiers and police units patrolled but were having less success in keeping the slowly growing crowd of spectators and activists from setting up haphazard assortments of shelters, although further down the road Obi-Wan could see where areas had been established for sanitary facilities and parking.

It was late afternoon by the time Obi-Wan allowed himself another visit to the Cave. There had been no change yet in his bond with Qui-Gon, but he wanted to be able to honestly say he had checked on progress prior to the evening briefing. He waited until a new group of ticket-holders had been ushered in before making his way to the Jedi room. He slipped into the dimly lit room and stepped to the side of the bed.

The temperature was on the cool side, but Obi-Wan sensed no discomfort over the bond. He carefully slid a hand under the blanket to touch Qui-Gon's hand and was surprised by a brief clasp.

There was a small surge of positive energy over their bond as Qui-Gon mouthed the words 'good but slow progress' without opening his eyes.

"Yes, Master," whispered Obi-Wan. It had been only eight hours since Qui-Gon had begun the communion and he remembered that it would be around the twelve-hour point when Qui-Gon would begin to go deep enough that it would start to be difficult to withdraw. He didn't know if Qui-Gon could actually hear him, but he continued, "Things are going well outside. There are no problems." He squeezed Qui-Gon's hand once more but there was no response this time.

Obi-Wan patted the slight disturbance in the blanket back into place. He sat in one of the chairs for several minutes, simply watching. Qui-Gon's breathing was slow but steady and he seemed comfortable. There was no change in their bond or in the local Force that he could detect, so he finally sighed, gave the blanket one last pat, and headed out.

The evening briefing went pretty much as Obi-Wan had thought it might. He listened to the various progress reports, determining that everything seemed to be on schedule. No incursions inside the fence were noted. Authorized visitors, including ticket holders, had not been hindered. People were still making their way into the fields outside the fence, but that was not something Obi-Wan had to deal with unless they tried to break through the fence.

When Obi-Wan stepped forward to speak, he gave himself a little bracing, put on his calm and appropriately serious expression and pulled a sheet off a very large digital timer he had requested.  


"People of Bendara, I am pleased to report that I have visited Master Jinn inside the Cave. As you see, he began the activation process at this time," he pointed to the top number of two, "and this timer is counting off since that point. It has now been eight hours and twenty-two minutes. The activation is proceeding normally with no problems. I will remind all of you that, historically, there will be no visible signs of the activation's progress until seventy to seventy-two hours. I will monitor Master Jinn's progress and let you know if there are any problems or changes."

The next ten minutes were a blur of competing voices trying to outshout each other with questions. Obi-Wan simply repeated that there was no other information at this time and that things were fine. Finally, the governor waved his hand, and Obi-Wan bowed to the crowd and to the governor before escaping out of the tent.

*** *** ***

The next day and a half were much the same but with growing tension. Briefings were increased to three times a day and Major Rellting added two more of his biggest soldiers to the Jedi's escort as Obi-Wan insisted on making personal rounds of various areas to be, as he put it, a 'visible reassurance of normality'. Both the governor and Colonel Julen had made very sour faces at that remark, since there was nothing at all normal about the situation.

"Well, sir, I for one will be incredibly happy when all this over." Rellting flopped back into the grass and closed his eyes. "The logistics of providing food, water and latrines for all these people is driving my staff crazy, even with all the help from the army. And if I get one more of those frakdagin reporters waving his 'pad in my face, I swear I think I'm going to grab the thing and stomp on it."

Obi-Wan and Rellting had fled to the top of the hill above the Cave after the third briefing, hoping for a respite from the pandemonium. They had an excellent view of the fields below and the wooded slopes above. Within the perimeter fence, almost all of the space closest to the Cave entrance was filled with structures or people. The graveled lot within the energy fence now contained four very large black police vans about twelve meters by six meters and four large portable rooms of grey plastisteel were lined up next to the vans. Each was fully wired for sight and sound to transmit the investigations to all of Bendara. Outside the energy fence and inside the perimeter fence soldiers were on constant patrol. The crowds outside the fence had grown considerably and various groups marched with signs, singing and shouting at all hours of the day and night.

"It will be at least another twenty-four hours, maybe more, before Qui-Gon completes the activation," replied Obi-Wan mildly. He leaned back on his arms, legs out in front of him. "Once the activation is complete, my job is primarily to take care of Qui-Gon and the real show starts down there." He nodded toward the energy fence. "Things are getting a bit testy, though. Do you think the security will be able to hold?"

"Testy?" Rellting scrunched one eye at the Jedi. "More like tension you can cut with a butter knife. And idiots yelling at each other at the raising of an eyebrow. We'll hold even if we have to call in the two backup battalions. It's the police outside the main fence I feel sorry for, trying to keep all those groups separated." He grimaced. "And having to put up with all that off-key singing. Terrible sound systems they have out there."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Amplifiers had been introduced very early that morning and the competing, scratchy renditions of bowdlerized songs and chants made for a mad cacophony that in the end simply irritated everybody rather than made any cogent points.

Rellting sat up. "I know you get bombarded with questions every time you stick your face out there, but is it really true that you can't feel anything changing with that Force thing Master Jinn is doing?"

"I'm afraid so. I've been checking inside and outside the Cave, but the Force feels the same to me, the sisters look the same and I truly can't tell yet if anything is changing." Obi-Wan turned to face Rellting. "This is exactly what both Master Jinn and I expected and what all the historical records tell us also. Sometime tomorrow morning we should begin to see a small glow in the sisters that will increase in intensity for two to three hours. That's the best I can tell you."

"I figured you were being straight with everybody, just wanted to hear it for myself. Sorry for being a pain."

"I don't mind. It is a difficult time and I'm sure very frustrating."

"You think we'll get that tingle the records talk about, too?"

"If the records hold true, there should be some sort of sensation. Apparently it varies from a light tickle to a strong prickly sensation."

"Hmmm. Oh, well, guess we'll find out tomorrow one way or another."

*** *** ***

Obi-Wan sat in a chair in the Jedi room that evening and watched Qui-Gon. He hadn't been completely honest with Rellting earlier – there was one thing that he could feel the longer the communion went on. Or rather, one thing he was feeling less of. 

Qui-Gon lay peacefully on the bed. His breathing had grown even shallower and he looked paler. Obi-Wan had added another blanket when Qui-Gon's hand felt cooler than he thought it should be. Physically, he seemed to be as fine as one could expect under the circumstances.

What bothered Obi-Wan was the increasing faintness of their bond. It was definitely still there, of course, but it seemed to be coming from a farther distance. He could feel that Qui-Gon was happy; very pleased indeed if he was correctly interpreting the sensations that permeated their connection. Qui-Gon had mentioned the possibility of changes in the bond as his focus became more intensely shifted during the communion, but Obi-Wan hadn't expected it to fade quite this much.

A banging at the entrance made Obi-Wan blink and stand up.

"Ummm." Rellting cleared his throat before sticking his head in past the blackout curtains. "Sorry to disturb you, sir, but you've been in here over an hour and you don't normally stay more than ten or fifteen minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. You can come in if you like."

Rellting advanced a few feet, glanced at Qui-Gon and took in a sharp breath. "You sure he's alright?" 

"Master Jinn is in an exceptionally deep state of meditation, if you like to think of it that way. He did mention that he would be slowing his bodily functions tremendously."

"Well, yeah, but…" Rellting stared.

Obi-Wan pulled a small mirror from the cupboard and held it to Qui-Gon's lips. It slowly misted over at very slow but clear intervals.

"See? Master Jinn is still very much alive."

"Right." Rellting made a deep sigh. "Just kind of scary to see him like that, you know."

"I understand. Thank you for checking in. I had been thinking and lost track of time." Obi-Wan looked down at Qui-Gon and considered his next actions. "Major, since we are into the final twelve hours of the communion, I think I will stay in the Cave tonight. Just a precaution, of course."

"Well, that's probably for the best anyway."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. We've gone ahead and called in the reserve units to supplement the perimeter controls and help the police. The crowds outside the fence have been getting bigger and rowdier, especially the bunch that claims this whole Cave truth thing is a load of government bantha shit. We've nothing to show them otherwise until tomorrow and now they've got some other people starting to think maybe we're hiding something. And THAT is stoking up the old rumors that there were people selling tickets to the Cave and this whole truth thing is just a sham to cover those asses." Rellting shook his head angrily. "Those were some fragin horrible riots, lot of people killed and buildings burned in those." He sighed. "So, on the whole, sir, I think it would be better if you stay inside tonight."

"I see. Are you sure you can maintain security until tomorrow?"

"It could get nasty, but yes, sir. We'll hold. We've caught a fair number trying to sneak in all around the fence, but it's what's happening outside the main gate that seems to be the bigger problem – most of the people outside won't stand for any threats of damage to the Cave itself."

"Very well. Please let your personnel know that I will be patrolling inside the Cave when I'm not in this room. Thank you and may the Force be with you this night."

"Yes, sir." Rellting gave one last glance at the seemingly comatose Jedi master before turning on one heel and leaving.

*** *** ***

It certainly wasn't the first time Obi-Wan had pulled an all-nighter in the name of duty, although this time there was a more personal element. He reviewed the supplies in the cabinet – first-aid box, plenty of blankets, a case of water and protein drinks, another case of caff and tea containers with heat tabs, a dozen food and soup trays with heat tabs and he made a face at the box of dry field rations. He pulled out two blankets to set on the chair and a bottle of water. 

Obi-Wan wrapped his robe around himself and sat with one part of his mind alert to the Force sensations in the Cave, while another contemplated Qui-Gon Jinn. He understood Major Rellting's reaction – the Jedi master could almost have been a carved statue lying on the bed instead of a living being. There was no movement except for the occasional rise and fall of his chest, although Obi-Wan had the benefit of their mental linking. He tried not to dwell on what he presumed to be a different but one-way connection – it had been over a year since he had come to realize that Qui-Gon meant more to him than just his teacher and mentor.

As he sat, the temptation to reach out and touch the face that was so beautiful to him became stronger, and he was standing at the side of the bed before he caught himself. Obi-Wan stood rigid for uncounted seconds and knew that he could not risk even a faint possibility of being a distraction from Qui-Gon's mission. Finally, he drew a deep breath and made a quick brush of his master's hand under the blanket to assure himself that Qui-Gon was warm enough before turning away.

For the next hour, Obi-Wan stayed away from Qui-Gon's presence. He slowly paced around the Cave's perimeter, nodding silently to the guards he passed at their stations or on their rounds. He stopped to watch as visitors were ushered in and later when they were ushered out, their spirits refreshed with joy. He returned to the Jedi room, determined to ration his time inside for the rest of the night to avoid the risk of further temptation.

Fifteen minutes inside the room, forty-five outside was the rotation Obi-Wan set for himself. He extended his Force awareness both inside and outside the Cave. The disturbances outside seemed to be getting stronger, so at second hour of the morning he left the cave to go to the main security station near the ticket holder's waiting room to talk to the officer in charge. Together they panned through camera shots and sensor readings – odd rustlings abounded all along the perimeter fence, all of which were dutifully checked out by troopers making their rounds, but most of the activity remained centered around the main entrance as Major Rellting had thought it would be. The soldiers and police seemed to have things under control so Obi-Wan went back inside to resume his own vigils.

Fourth hour brought the first inkling that something might not be right. Obi-Wan was at the far end of the Cave on the outer track, peeking through the dark curtains to stare at the six sisters in their definitely non-glowing magnificence. He sighed, knowing full well it was likely still too early to see anything, but he stayed to watch as attendants began gently urging the current group of nine beatific ticket holders toward the exit. A cool breeze tickled the back of his neck about the same time a tiny but sharp Force nudge intruded itself upon his awareness. He turned and very slowly walked into the large open area, seeking the source of the air. The breeze was gone but he was certain he did hear small skitterings and a brief, high-pitched hum.

"Is there a problem, sir?" came a loud whisper from a passing soldier who had stopped to look at the Jedi.

"Do you often get animals or insects inside?" Obi-Wan looked around but saw very little in the dimness off the track. The lights were kept low in deference to preservation of the crystals, but the occasional blue bright spots where an embedded crystal caught that light made the myriad black patches of openings and cracks in the walls even darker.

"We do, sir, mostly small rodents or bugs that probably make their way in from outside." The soldier's tone was tolerant, an old hand reassuring a visitor to his domain. "Never been anything poisonous or big enough to be a bother."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan nodded, gave one more glance around and continued around the track.

Once more back in the Jedi room, Obi-Wan automatically checked on Qui-Gon, who was unchanged. He sat down in his chair, sipped some water, then closed his eyes and listened hard with the Force. 

Several minutes of a less than fruitful search left Obi-Wan frustrated. Disturbances from the area of the main gate dominated everything and the smaller traces he uncovered were elusive. There was nothing definitive to warn him of danger, just a niggling at the back of his mind that hinted at something not quite right. He bit back a curse and paced the length of the room.

Obi-Wan stopped next to Qui-Gon. Perhaps it was a trick of his mind, but it seemed that Qui-Gon looked even paler than before and their bond a tad fainter; he hoped that simply meant that attainment of full communion was almost here. He fetched another blanket just to be on the safe side even though the room felt relatively warm to him. Despite his best intentions, he couldn't seem to help holding Qui-Gon's hand for several minutes, seeking a stronger contact. Finally, he jerked back and stood away from the bed. Obi-Wan sucked his lower lip into his mouth and let it gradually slide back down between his teeth.

"Time for another round," Obi-Wan muttered. "I’m not accomplishing anything staying in here."

Steady, measured steps took Obi-Wan twice around the outer track of the Cave to little avail. The air was still cool with a slight blue tinge and a faintly metallic tang against the back of his throat. The dense matting beneath his boots still gave slightly as he walked on it. The walls were still rough beneath his fingers when he touched them. He stopped at a viewing station near the Jedi room when he heard a new group of ticket holders coming in, but he saw and heard nothing unusual as they shuffled in and found places to sit. There was still no glow coming from any of the sisters and not all of Obi-Wan's wishing could make one appear. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Was it possible he was simply imagining things under the strain of waiting?

Obi-Wan shifted his weight in preparation for turning, then froze and held his breath.

There! Just at the threshold of hearing. He was certain it was that same high-pitched hum he had heard earlier and that it came from the very back of the cave.

Obi-Wan used the same deliberate tread that he had used earlier to move to the big open area beyond the closed oval of the last two sisters. He couldn't see anything different, but the patches of dark could be hiding something in plain sight. There was a skittering again. This time he saw a shiny oblong beetle cross the floor and disappear into blackness. There were a few errant wisps of noticeably cooler air. Obi-Wan relaxed, eyes closed, hands dangling at his sides, heartbeat decreasing, mind clearing. 

Pebbles falling down the wall. Another blip of that hum.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes in a narrow slit. Behind him he heard a soldier walking, pause, then continue on. Obi-Wan focused on an area of the wall deep in the back, high and to his left. He glanced back once and decided he had at least ten minutes before anyone else came by, so he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it to give himself more light. He cautiously moved forward, scanning the rock wall for any sign of movement.

Nothing happened. Not a sound, not a movement, not even one of the beetles. Obi-Wan started to feel foolish as he shifted from foot to foot. Even the Force had fallen quiet except for the endless little tug of whatever was talking to the sisters. He lowered his lightsaber about halfway.

"Excuse me, sir. Powered weapons are not allowed in the Cave."

Obi-Wan had forgotten about the soldiers and he twitched almost noticeably. He switched the lightsaber off as he turned. He was just about to open his mouth when the hum screamed out, a dribble of gravel slithered down the rocky wall and the Force blasted a warning alarm in the Jedi's head.

FWOOM!

Light blazed and metal screeched as Obi-Wan instinctively slashed overhead. Chunks of hot metal flew in several directions – one got caught in the camouflage panels behind the sisters and a bright fire erupted. Someone in the middle of the Cave screamed.

Soldiers were already running toward the commotion and reacted quickly to release the panels and douse the fire with extinguishers. Obi-Wan could now see the entire length of the interior oval and saw that attendants were already moving everyone toward the exit.

Obi-Wan moved toward the back wall, lightsaber at the ready. He hadn't seen exactly where the object had come from, so he stayed on guard, continuously scanning the wall. There was a low warbling of a muted siren sounding in the Cave.

"What happened in here?" demanded Rellting of the senior officer of the guard.

"Not sure, sir. Something came out of the wall and the Jedi killed it before it could do any damage."

"Can you talk?" Rellting stayed several feet behind Obi-Wan and he sounded like he was breathing hard.

Obi-Wan switched off his lightsaber but kept watching the wall. "Yes. We need lights in here. I can't tell where that object came out."

"Already on their way. We have special lights on standby that won't interfere too horribly with the crystal structures in here."

Finally sparing a glance at the major, Obi-Wan saw that he was dirty and smoky. "What happened to you?"

"About half an hour ago some idiots set huge bonfires in front of the main gate and a couple of places further along the fence. The police had airborne units already up that were able to dump suppressant, but in the panic some jumpers tried to get over the fence. The colonel has tightened the cordon around the Cave, and the army units have the whole perimeter lit up like it's noon. Still mopping up but under control." Rellting wiped a dirty hand across his face. "I heard the alarm and came running."

"Sounds like awfully suspicious timing."

A squad with three large searchlights arrived and within seconds soft light poured forth.

"There." Obi-Wan pointed. "That looks like a fresh cut around that hole; see what you can find. I'm going to check on Qui-Gon. If anything at all comes out of there, I want to know immediately."

Obi-Wan trotted back to the Jedi room. If Qui-Gon had been affected in any way by the tumult outside, it was not apparent. Obi-Wan looked closely at all of the walls, but there were no fresh openings or any other indication of disturbance. He allowed himself a moment to hold Qui-Gon's hand as he focused on their bond. It was hard to tell, but the bond didn't seem to have gotten any fainter. Obi-Wan stepped back and watched Qui-Gon for several more minutes. He chewed on his tongue as he debated whether to stay in the room or not, but Rellting had posted two soldiers outside the entrance with two more waiting to come just inside as soon as he left. Obi-Wan couldn't really justify it in the absence of any clear risk, so he patted the blanket one last time and headed back out.

"Find anything of interest?"

Relllington looked up from where he knelt over assorted bits of metal. "Not much." He stood and dusted his hands. "That opening does look like it was artificially enlarged in part. I think this thing," he toed a piece of the wrecked machine, "might have been some sort of drill, taking out jagged chunks of rocks to make a passage through a natural crack. Must have been about two hands wide before you sliced it up, so it couldn't have been making a very big tunnel."

"That makes sense. I did hear a very high-pitched noise a few times. That's what caught my attention, and then there was rubble dribbling down just before it flew out. But what's the purpose of it? Why now? And is it connected to the disturbances outside?"

"All damned good questions, sir. I contacted the police outside and they've got the apparent ringleaders being questioned right now. We put a plug in the hole for the moment. I've sent for a remote control crawler to send back into that passage to see where it goes."

"Very good, Major. Is the Cave cleared out?"

"Yes. Our people got everyone out safely and we've evacuated all non-essential personnel out beyond the Cave check-in point. Colonel Julen also asked the army to send patrols all along the areas above the Cave. That may take a while, you've seen what some of the terrain is like, but at least outside they can use sensors and flyers. Inside, I have to be more careful about noise that might set off vibrations in the bigger crystals, but I've got men with lights walking the security track." Rellting's expression was gloomy. "We sent up some battery-powered drones to take a closer look at the ceiling, but it's likely fragin impossible to find anything amongst all those stalkies."

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow at that last word.

"Oh, stalactites." Rellting shrugged. "Must be a million places up there you could hide an opening that size, so those drones are probably just pissing up a rope."

Obi-Wan took a breath of frustration and let it out slowly as he looked around the area. Rellting was right – if there hadn't been that Force nudge and catching the sound of the machine, he wouldn't have had a clue where to look.

"If you had to speculate, just an educated guess, what do you think is going on?"

Rellting glanced around and motioned to go further away. Once they were out of earshot of the soldiers working at the end of the Cave, he spoke quietly. "I'm sure you've seen the reports, sir. My opinion, well, what hit people hardest and got 'em maddest was all those stories about somebody figuring out a way to get hold of tickets or extra slots and sell 'em. It's the kind of mad that isn't gonna want to wait for a court trial, if you know what I mean." He looked around again and leaned a little closer. "And what worries me right now is that somebody who'd be willing to do that is probably scared shitless about the questioning and might not have any scruples about damaging the sisters so there won't be a truth spell."

Obi-Wan's first thought was for Qui-Gon. If there was a sure way to stop the activation, it would be to stop Qui-Gon. But then, of course, the Council would just send another Jedi master, so that would only delay things. He nodded. Rellting was right. The real danger, if there was any, was out here.

"Thank you for your insights. I will do my best to ensure that nothing happens to the sisters."

Rellting nodded, a weary but grateful smile on his face. "Shall we take a walk, sir?"

"Yes, let's see how things are going."

For the next hour Obi-Wan and Rellting prowled around, but there was nothing happening except the focused search for other potential openings in ceiling or walls. They went outside the cave to speak to Colonel Julen. The first tinges of dawn were just visible on the horizon as they discussed the patrols and precautions that so far had yielded no results.

They had almost completed another slow circuit inside the Cave and were near the end section where camouflage panels had burned when an urgent voice called out.

"Major! Major! The sisters!"

A murmur was rising all along the ovals as Obi-Wan and Rellting ran to the large opening which afforded them an excellent view of all six of the huge crystals.

In the heart of each sister a faint blue glow was clearly visible.

"It's starting," whispered Rellting. "Stars, it's really starting." He stared for a moment before grabbing his radio. "Colonel, make sure the cameras are getting all this. It's the sisters!"

Obi-Wan was momentarily caught up in the fascination. He could not only see the glow beginning to spread, he could feel the deepening of the voice of the Force and an extremely faint tingle in the ends of his fingers and toes. The rude voice of duty jabbed him and he grabbed Rellting's arm.

"You have special cameras to broadcast all this, right? To the whole world?"

Rellting blinked and reluctantly shifted his gaze to the Jedi. "Of course. Triple redundant cameras and beamouts. Everyone wants to see it."

"Including the crowds outside the fence?"

"Stars, yes! That's why we put all those big mobile screens out there. So everybody…" Rellting stopped, mouth partly open. "Everybody." He looked at Obi-Wan. "Fragin everybody! You think there might be an attack now that people can see that something's really happening?"

"Make sure that hole is plugged. Get your people focused on searching again. Call Colonel Julen and the army, and tell them to keep their eyes open." Obi-Wan's orders were crisp and demanding. "I'm going to check on Master Jinn, but I'll return in a few minutes. Go!"

Obi-Wan had already turned to lope away as Rellting began to spring into action. He reached the Jedi room in seconds; with a guilty start the two outer guards jerked back to their positions. "Go look and then get back on post," snapped Obi-Wan as he went in. He gave the same order to the two guards inside.

Alone with his master, Obi-Wan sat on the side of the bed, staring intently and reaching out with the Force. He detected no threat to Qui-Gon. Flowing over their bond, despite its current faint state, he did sense a growing sense of wonder and joyous fulfillment. Even Qui-Gon's face seemed to radiate a sense of inner peace beyond anything Obi-Wan had seen before when his master meditated.

Obi-Wan pulled back and increased his shielding. He wanted to stay with Qui-Gon so badly it hurt inside, but he knew where his duty lay. One last check of the incredibly slow pulse, a quick squeeze of the cool hand, a daring brush of the slack cheek and Obi-Wan forced himself to leave.

"Anything happening?" demanded Obi-Wan.

"No, sir." Rellting waved a hand toward the end of the cave. Scaffolding was being set up to replace the tall ladders which had been initially used to inspect the new opening the destroyed machine had widened. "They're taking up a plascrete gun. I figured it would be better to pour a meter of 'crete in there now, and we can sort out later where it leads." He jerked his head toward the Jedi room. "How's Master Jinn doing, sir?"

"Good idea about the plascrete. And Master Jinn is doing fine. It appears the activation is proceeding right on schedule."

Rellting shuffled his feet. "Umm, Colonel Julen called. He's got newsies breathing down his neck out in the waiting room. They want to interview people, especially you and Master Jinn."

"Hand me your radio." Obi-Wan waited until Julen acknowledged. "No one, I repeat, no one, is going to disturb Master Jinn if I have to stand in front of that room with my lightsaber to keep them out. He is in the most delicate part of the activation. You ask anyone who thinks they want to interview him if they want to be personally responsible for the failure of the activation." He waited again as Julen apparently made that announcement and he noted a sudden stop to all the background yelling. "The activation is on schedule and that's all I can say." He dropped his voice. "You understand why I need to stay in here?" He paused for the acknowledgement. "I appreciate that you have to keep those – " Obi-Wan almost said 'idiots' and wondered if the truth spell was already starting , "the reporters happy. They have a job to do." Obi-Wan looked at Major Rellting. "How about if we rotate some of the soldiers out who have seen the sisters in person and they can interview them?" 

Rellting nodded and took the radio back to start setting that up.

With pursed lips and lightsaber in his hand, Obi-Wan scanned the rocky surfaces at the end of the Cave. Their defensive options were limited if some other device came out of the wall. Energy and explosive weapons had long been prohibited in the Cave to prevent potential damage to the crystals. He thought briefly about setting up energy screens, but there wasn't time to even start that sort of project. Obi-Wan forced taut nerves to calmness as it became increasingly clear to him that he was probably the only thing standing in the way of potential disaster.

Everyone moved out of his way as the young Jedi paced back and forth, steely eyes sweeping constantly. He paused to look at the sisters. The glow was noticeably spreading out from their centers and Obi-Wan estimated that it should take no more than an hour to completely fill the huge crystals.

Two soldiers were just lifting the unwieldy plascrete gun to the top level of the scaffolding when the temporary plug exploded outward. With a saw-edged buzz, slender foot-long black objects burst out into the Cave.

A tremendous Force leap took Obi-Wan up, and two sweeps of his lightsaber sliced the last two drones into useless scraps of smoking metal. With an angry snarl he descended and watched in dismay as the four remaining invaders sped toward the sisters.

There was no time to think, only to react. He couldn't do anything to harm the sisters or the attackers would still achieve their clear objective. Securing his lightsaber to his belt in one smooth motion, Obi-Wan ran forward and launched himself between the sisters across the length of the oval. As he flew, he used the Force to gather the drones to him. He smothered the spitting energy beams they threw at him within a sphere of the Force. 

Obi-Wan hit the floor hard at the other end of the Cave, rolling over and over as he fought to hold the flat black ovoids. He rose to his feet and began running down the long entrance hall. Sweat and blood ran down his face as he strained to keep the now-coruscating ball of energy intact. The buzz became intolerable as the small engines built up to overload.

The thirty meters of the entrance seemed never-ending. Obi-Wan felt his heart pounding as he called on the Force to hold, to hold, to hold just a little longer. He burst from the outer door into a small courtyard, not aware and not caring that people were scrambling wildly to get out of his way.

The morning sky still held a few stars as Obi-Wan collected himself and used one last tremendous heave to fling his burden up. He pushed until the sparkling orb was barely visible, gave a final squeeze. The heavens erupted in a blaze of thundering glory as the droids exploded.

Obi-Wan lurched and fell to his knees, desperately sucking in oxygen. He was only vaguely aware of the stunned silence that surrounded him or when Mak Rellting pulled him up into a hug with tears of joy and relief streaming down his cheeks or when eight beefy soldiers rescued him from the frenzied mob of newsies and cheering Bendarans. The Force hummed to him in approval, and that was enough for Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

*** *** ***

Obi-Wan sat in a chair and watched Qui-Gon Jinn. He was tired, his head hurt under the bandage where he must have hit the floor and his entire body felt like he had gone over the Ratoan Falls without a boat. He was very glad that people finally no longer wanted to interview him or shake his hand now that the sisters blazed brightly and the Bendarans were a few hours into their marathon of investigations.

Qui-Gon seemed very little changed from the last several times Obi-Wan had watched. He was motionless; his breathing was still incredibly slow. What was different was a sort of internal glow of his own, a subdued version of what the sisters had attained. His expression seemed to reflect a wondrous inward peace, as if he had found the answers to every question he had and needed nothing more.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was distinctly not feeling peaceful. Aside from physical pain, the tingle he had felt earlier when the sisters started glowing had turned into more of an itch he found very irritating. He suspected he wasn't sharing in the general euphoria because he had increased his shielding to partially defend himself against the siren call of some of the Force-enhanced sisters' effects after several very awkward moments in the recent deluge of interviews when he had to simply stop answering the stupider questions. Obi-Wan's biggest source of disquiet, however, was on the bed in front of him.

Qui-Gon was supposed to have started withdrawing from the communion after full activation was completed. Their bond, however, was still muted. After six hours of cautious probing, what impressions made it over their link seemed to indicate that Qui-Gon Jinn was incredibly happy where he was right now and was not particularly interested in leaving.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and glowered. This was not supposed to be happening this way. Qui-Gon had insisted over and over that he was strong enough to manage the withdrawal on his own, and the two days of training on their trip were simply a precaution. He glowered again as he thought about stubborn Jedi masters. Six hours of doing everything he was supposed to do and he was no further along than when he had started.

A sigh sounded through the room as Obi-Wan slumped in the chair. He couldn't stay angry at Qui-Gon. He was too worried for anything else to occupy his emotions. He picked up the datapad he had dropped on the floor and meticulously went over the instructions yet again. He stood and stretched. He went out to walk around the edge of the Cave, stopping for a minute to watch the sisters and the rapture of the ticket holders who had won the incredible good fortune of having a slot now. He sighed again and went back to the room, making sure every layer of sound and lightproof curtain was fully closed.

For a full ten minutes, Obi-Wan stood by the side of the bed. He wasn't really seeing Qui-Gon but instead was replaying in his head the times his master had expressed his confidence in his padawan, Qui-Gon's refusal to bring another master or knight on this trip, the touch of his hands. Force, the touch of those hands and what he wouldn't do to have that back even if it didn't mean what he wanted it to mean. Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"Maybe…" Obi-Wan licked his lips. He took off his cloak and draped it over the other chair. One hand went to his belt, stopped, then dropped to his side. "I shouldn't be doing something like that. Force, Windu would tear me into tiny little strips for even thinking about it." Obi-Wan worried at his lower lip for a moment, then started pacing up and down the room, staring down at the floor.

"Maybe if I start from the beginning again… go through the sequence even more slowly…" Pace, turn, pace, turn. "Or maybe I should be doing it faster…."

A tiny flicker in the bond stopped Obi-Wan in his tracks. Was that Qui-Gon reaching out to him? A wild hope fluttered in Obi-Wan's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated, brow furrowed. The bond yielded nothing more and his shoulders sagged.

"Blast it." Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "I know you seem unbelievably blissful wherever you are, but I need you here. And you trusted me to bring you back."

Obi-Wan turned the lights down to a soft dimness.

"I can do this. Maybe not quite the way Master Mace Windu would approve, but by the Force I CAN do this. I WILL bring you back."

Obi-Wan dropped into the chair long enough to take off his boots, then removed belt and outer tunics so he was dressed simply in his leggings and inner tunic, just as Qui-Gon was under his blankets. He took the extra blankets off the bed so there was just one left.

The floor under his feet was cold as Obi-Wan returned to the bed and gazed down at Qui-Gon. He swallowed hard. His pulse raced as he carefully raised the blanket and slid into the bed next to Qui-Gon. His breathing was too fast through his partially open mouth as he slowly settled onto his side and placed one hand on Qui-Gon's cool face.

"Alright, easy now," he whispered to himself. "Center and focus, you can do this."

Obi-Wan started from his toes and relaxed his body a piece at a time. He quieted his mind as he had done for so many meditations over the years. He reached for the bond that linked him with Qui-Gon Jinn and began his own version of the questing probe Qui-Gon had taught him.

Time ceased to have meaning as Obi-Wan patiently cultivated the threads of their bond. He followed their connection and reached out to the brilliant serenity that was Qui-Gon Jinn, master of the Jedi Order. He called out again and again, searching for any crack in that serenity that would allow him to slip inside and seek the Qui-Gon that lay within.

~ Qui-Gon, come home. Come back to me. Come back to your Obi-Wan. Please. Come back to me. ~

Over and over Obi-Wan repeated his quiet plea.

Without noticing, Obi-Wan had unconsciously snuggled closer to Qui-Gon. He was pressed into Qui-Gon's body and his hand stroked that lean face.

~ Come back to me, Qui-Gon. Come back to your Obi-Wan. ~

A vague question mark drifted across the bond.

~ Happy. Join me…? ~

~ You belong out here, Qui-Gon. Please, come back to me. ~

Mist seemed to blur the sharply defined boundary that had been erected inside Qui-Gon's mind.

Obi-Wan infinitesimally increased the urgency of his pleas, afraid to push too fast.

~ Jedi ~

~ Yes, we are both Jedi. You belong out here. Please come back to me. ~

Unnoticed by either man, Qui-Gon's breathing came a little faster.

On and on, Obi-Wan called. He had no other focus, no other purpose than to bring back the man he loved.

~ Obi-Wan? ~

~ Yes. ~

Obi-Wan was so startled he froze when a large hand suddenly closed over his.

"Obi-Wan?" a hoarse voice whispered.

"Yes. It's me, Master. I'm right here."

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon blink several times.

"The sisters… ?"

"You were successful, Master. The activation was completed and the Bendarans are hard at work with their investigations."

"It was so beautiful… so pure…"

"Yes, Master. But I'm glad you decided to come back."

Qui-Gon turned his head and furrowed his brow slightly. "There is a bandage on your forehead."

"Just a little problem with some drones trying to damage the sisters. I took care of it, Master."

"Ah. Such a good padawan." Qui-Gon seemed to drift, his eyes half closed. "Such a wonderful padawan. I should tell him that more often."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to make of Qui-Gon's words. He was starting to feel uncomfortably warm this close to Qui-Gon and decided he had better extricate himself before he started doing or saying things he might regret. 

"We seem to be in the same bed, Padawan." Qui-Gon's eyes were shifting to a brilliant blue, almost mimicking the glow of the sisters.

"Um, yes, Master. You were reluctant to disengage after the activation and I… well, I thought the physical contact might help." Force, thought Obi-Wan, how am I going to explain this at the Council mission debrief. 

"Hmmm." Qui-Gon seemed to contemplate that statement.

"I should probably get up now, Master. You need to eat and drink to replenish your body."

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Qui-Gon's hand tightened on his and Qui-Gon turned so they were face to face.

"Do you want to leave, my Obi-Wan?" whispered Qui-Gon. "My beautiful Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gasped, then swallowed hard, struck speechless.

"You have to tell the truth in this place of blue crystals. I need to know the answer, for the question has been in my heart for some time now." Qui-Gon shifted a little so they were almost nose to nose. "But I could not ask it anywhere else."

Lightning ripped through Obi-Wan as he realized what Qui-Gon was saying. He felt as if those brilliant blue eyes had reached into him and taken his heart.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, if it be your will and desire, I would not leave your side, now or ever."

"Not now, not ever, do I want you to leave me. And that is the truth, as the Force is my witness."

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan close and kissed him.

When they both unmelted enough to draw breath, Obi-Wan found that his body had responded in more ways than one. He twitched his hips but was surprised when Qui-Gon drew back.

"If I am too forward, Master, I – " Obi-Wan's words were stopped by a long finger across his lips.

"Qui-Gon, please." There was an almost embarrassed half-smile on his lips. "I promise that I want to do everything we have probably both been dreaming about and you can have your wicked way with me, but right now, much as I want to, I really really need to pee. Even a Jedi Master can only hold it so long."

They both laughed as Qui-Gon clambered from the bed. He paused long enough to kiss Obi-Wan's hand and say huskily, "Don't go anywhere."

"Wild banthas couldn't drag me away, Qui-Gon Jinn." Obi-Wan smiled cheekily. "And that's the truth."

*** *** ***

Epilogue

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

"Well, that went relatively well, Padawan. The Council seemed pleased with our success."

"Except for Master Windu." Obi-Wan scowled as he hung up his cloak on its peg by the door. "He kept poking at me with all those questions about your withdrawal. Do you think he suspects something?"

"If he does, he'll have to ask directly. You're well over the age of consent, and there is no coercion involved." Qui-Gon sat on their couch in the beam of late-afternoon sunshine that slanted in through the window. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Master Yoda has already figured it out, and I doubt if he will let Mace stir up any problems."

Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon and held his hand. "The only coercion is going to be me pestering you for more time in your bed." Obi-Wan leered before moving over to straddle Qui-Gon's lap and leaning in for a long kiss.

As they broke apart, Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan in his arms. "Mmmmm, it is so good to finally be able to be together." He caressed Obi-Wan's head as Obi-Wan mumbled something incoherent into his shoulder. They cuddled and kissed for several minutes.

Obi-Wan sat back on Qui-Gon's thighs. "I think we have some unfinished business, Qui-Gon Jinn," he said softly. He licked his reddened lips and felt his heart beating faster. "We never got past a first kiss with all those people interrupting us to make sure you were alright and then wanting to give us medals and dinners. I don't mind that you want to set rules for missions coming first and all that, but we're home now and don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow afternoon."

"Unfinished business, indeed." Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's hands between his own. "Before we go any further, if you have any second thoughts, now is the time to let me know. I love you, but this relationship is yours to say yea or nay."

"I have been thinking about this for a long time. The only thought I have left is how much I love you." Obi-Wan felt a sudden spike of icy fear, wondering if Qui-Gon was the one having second thoughts.

Qui-Gon seemed to sense the sudden shift of emotions. He squeezed Obi-Wan's hands and pulled him a little closer. There was a gleam in his eye as he almost whispered, "You won't have to do any pestering to get into my bed, because from now on it is our bed. Shall we put it to good use?"

Obi-Wan's heart leaped and threatened to erupt. A huge grin brightened his face. "Best offer I've had all day." He practically jumped to his feet as he laughed, Qui-Gon chuckling at his reaction.

Obi-Wan hesitated in the doorway as Qui-Gon sat on his bed removing his boots. He had dreamed of this moment for almost two years, but the sudden reality struck him into unwonted silence.

"Is something wrong?" Qui-Gon had tossed aside his boots and stopped with one hand on his belt.

"Um . . ." Their relationship had started in truth under the spell of the Blue Cave sisters, and he felt an obligation to continue in truth. "I'm afraid I have a confession to make." Obi-Wan swallowed and cleared his throat. "I've never done much more than fooling around with anybody, male or female. I guess there was never anyone except you I really wanted enough to share myself with." He shrugged. "I hope that's not a problem."

"You haven't…" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, but quickly rose and went to Obi-Wan. "Sorry, I was just surprised that somebody as desirable as you had not been claimed already." He held out a hand. "I would be honored to be your teacher in this as in the other parts of our life, if you will let me."

"I'd like that. A lot." Obi-Wan had a shy little half-smile as he took Qui-Gon's hand. "Thank you."

"We shall start slowly." Qui-Gon's lips twitched as he led Obi-Wan to the bed. "I am sure there will be much that we want to explore in the future."

Obi-Wan's smile grew to brilliant prominence at the promise of those words. He let go of Qui-Gon's hands and started to reach for his boots.

"Allow me." Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to sit on the edge of the bed. 

A warm flush began to grow in Obi-Wan's middle as Qui-Gon pulled off his boots. He slid back off as Qui-Gon stepped away, holding his arms out to his sides. Obi-Wan carefully removed Qui-Gon's leather belt and set it aside.

Each in turn, they continued taking off a piece of the other's uniform until they were both dressed just in leggings. The only sounds in the room were the rustle of cloth and breathing, but Obi-Wan could feel his pulse increasing with every item.

Qui-Gon reached out to take Obi-Wan's hands and turned them so they stood palm to palm.

"Force, you are so beautiful," rasped Qui-Gon.

Warmth turned to a wave of heat washing up from his toes as Obi-Wan leaned forward to take the kiss his new lover offered. The heat turned to fire when they moved to wrap their arms around each other and flesh met flesh.

"Aaaaahhhh," gasped Obi-Wan when the kiss stopped. His breath was coming fast, and he was happy to accept the support offered by the long arms holding him up. He felt like their two hearts beat against each other, so closely they clung.

"Good?" whispered Qui-Gon.

"Wonderful," sighed Obi-Wan.

"It gets better."

"Huh?" Obi-Wan didn't get any more words out before he was swooped up into the air, then gently laid on the bed. The next moment there were hands and lips on his face, his chest, his arms, his head… seemingly everywhere above his waist, a slow-motion assault that ended with another long kiss.

Qui-Gon moved from Obi-Wan's lips along the side of his chin and ended up licking and nuzzling his ears, poking his tongue in to elicit a long shudder. "Feel free to explore. I'll let you know if I don't like something." He bit gently on the tip of one ear before kissing Obi-Wan's nose.

Obi-Wan blew out a long breath as Qui-Gon shifted back to lean on one elbow and smiled down at him.

"Anywhere I want?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon put his free hand over his heart and gave a fluttering sigh. "But please be gentle with an old man."

Obi-Wan couldn't help laughing. "Old, my arse, says the master who regularly wipes the floor of the training salle with his poor little padawan." Obi-Wan waited until Qui-Gon laughed in turn to push him onto his back and proceed to take full advantage of the invitation.

His first goal was to plunder that sweet mouth. Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's face, beard rough against his hands. The first plunge was intoxicating. No wine had ever tasted so fine as the slick warmth that surrounded his tongue with tincture of Jedi master punctuated by traces of spice from lunch. Again and again he sought out Qui-Gon's tongue. They dueled, a mini sparring session that left Obi-Wan giddy with delight until he finally relinquished the field of battle to move on.

Obi-Wan set himself to learning the contours of Qui-Gon's chest with his tongue and fingers. He licked the expanse of smooth skin, roaming up and down while Qui-Gon's hands caressed his arms and back. He delighted in sucking and nibbling Qui-Gon's nipples until they were hard and red. Fingers found sensitive spots along the bottom edge and tickled mercilessly. As sweat began to flow from their exertions, the sweet salt was another flavor to be savored. His cock was growing steadily harder.

Hands went faster and moans grew louder. Obi-Wan moved to lie atop Qui-Gon, flesh against hot flesh. He claimed another kiss as his hips began to rock of their own volition in response to the hard bulge beneath him. He groaned when hands slipped beneath his leggings to grab his arse and hold him tight.

"A little slower, love." Qui-Gon moved them onto their sides before letting go and pulling back. "This will be a moment we want to enjoy." He knelt up and pulled Obi-Wan's leggings loose.

The rush of cool air on his erection made Obi-Wan gasp.

"That is beautiful, too." Qui-Gon leaned over to softly kiss the tip of Obi-Wan's penis.

Obi-Wan shuddered as a sudden riptide of lust threatened to suck him in. He pulled in several breaths as Qui-Gon slowly rubbed his belly. "Want you," he finally managed to spit out.

Qui-Gon obligingly skinned out of his leggings and kicked them away before lying down on his side facing Obi-Wan.

"Force," breathed Obi-Wan as he stared at the magnificence that was the rampant cock of Qui-Gon Jinn. He licked his lips, then tentatively reached a finger to touch the end. He stopped and looked at Qui-Gon, who smiled and nodded. Obi-Wan ran his finger along the full length, just grazing the surface. "Damned thing is huge," he muttered.

"I hope it meets your approval." Qui-Gon's eyes were bright.

"I think it will do nicely." Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon's cock and sighed blissfully. "Very nicely, indeed."

Obi-Wan tried to go slowly, but couldn't resist running his fingers up and down the soft skin. He used his tongue to explore the wet tip, drawing shuddering groans from Qui-Gon. He could feel his own balls starting to tighten as he breathed in the musky odor.

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon urge him upwards. 

"Getting close," he grunted. 

Obi-Wan willingly moved so they were aligned.

"Force!" Obi-Wan shouted as their clocks slid together. The tingle in his hands from his lightsaber igniting was nothing compared to the slash of electricity that surged through him.

"So good," groaned Qui-Gon. "Move…."

They each took a hand and held their cocks in place while they frantically kissed. 

Hips bucked as they rutted against each other.

Hearts pounded. Sweat ran and stung.

Harder.

Faster.

White heat blazed behind his eyes as Obi-Wan cried out and his back arched. He clung to the knife-edge of ecstasy for as long as he could before he slid into the sweet bliss of rapture.

A long slow trickle of oxygen was the next thing Obi-Wan was conscious of. 

"Good?"

Obi-Wan blinked away a drop of sweat and languorously turned his head. Qui-Gon was lying on his side looking at him with a thoroughly sated expression on his face.

"Uh-huh," was the best Obi-Wan could make his mouth do.

Qui-Gon pulled a towel from under his pillow and began wiping the worst of the sweat and semen from his lover.

Obi-Wan's brain was finally somewhat functional. "Towel? You have towels in bed?"

"Obi-Wan, love, I was having so many dreams about you I had to start doing that."

"Huh. Me, too." Obi-Wan gave a loopy grin.

Qui-Gon tossed the towel away and drew a rucked-up sheet over them. He pulled Obi-Wan close for a kiss, then whispered in his ear, "I have lots of bottles of lube. Would you like to try them out later?"

"Yes. Yes, I would." Obi-Wan snuggled even closer. "And that's the truth."

Finis


End file.
